<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' New Sugar-Quills by PhibrizoAlexiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229554">Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' New Sugar-Quills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel'>PhibrizoAlexiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Fred Weasley Lives, Humor, Implied Top Severus Snape, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Top Harry Potter, Unusual Sexual Situation, Very Light Ginny Weasley Bashing, Very light ball torture, implied Bottom Harry Potter, slight pain play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has had a really bad day. He comes back into his quarters and finds a... 'present' in his chambers. He decides to make good use of it.<br/>Meanwhile, Harry finds himself with a little problem after accepting an apology-'present' from Ginny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Something to suck on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Jitsukawa/gifts">Nanami_Jitsukawa</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894849">Willy, Willy, on the Wall</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again I present this to my dear Nana who had the feeling that I had been writing about him when I wrote our dear Potions Master. I didn't, but we did have a discussion funnily similar to Snape's thoughts at a few points during my writing this.<br/>I thank him for reading it to me again... maybe I can persuade him to let me change the voice-message into a little podfic. We'll see... anyway: </p><p>Have FUN!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape had had one of those days where just about everything that could, seemed to go wrong. Exploding cauldrons, horrible essays, two pairs of students who had dared the absolutely wonderful idea of trying to perform some of their mating rituals (together) inside his storage room and destroyed two shelves in the process. </p><p>Well, now they had a different kind of 'fun', trying to clean up the mess under Filch's watchful eye. Of course without magic, so as to not inadvertently cause the explosion they had only averted by (how Minerva would call it) sheer dumb luck when the Potions ingredients had come down upon the fucking students.</p><p>Whoever had said that the Houses should start working better together had never had the displeasure of finding Blaise Zabini, cock balls deep in Ginny Weasleys cunt, while Zacharias Smith licked at the skin where they were joined and Mandy Brocklehurst (obviously under the influence of a temporary half-gender changing potion) was fucking the Hufflepuff in his arse, whilst simultaneously kissing Zabini and getting her nipples sucked by the Weasley girl. </p><p>He was not sure what had brought down the ingredients (it might have been Zabinis hips movement), but had found the students in the exact moment everything had come down.</p><p>He might have expected to find the Slytherin in this kind of situation, but had honestly not thought that any of the others would have dared to do something like this. Especially NOT in HIS storage room... </p><p>Well... he hoped for performance issues for the brats to compensate for his traumatic experience.</p><p>Thus he was decidedly NOT amused, the moment he found a... cock, complete with balls, hanging on the wall in his quarters. To be truthful... it was a rather nice looking one, thick, beautifully formed, even in its flaccid state, but the first thought that shot through Severus' head was the question which student had DARED to break into his rooms and leave this (quite real looking) dummy. And he nearly hit himself for the strange association this word brought up in him, together with the rather frustrating fact that it had been ages since he had had the opportunity to suck on a nice, fat cock. (Not that he indulged himself often, but he appreciated a good, hard phallus as much as the next wizard. Okay... maybe a bit more.) </p><p>But between playing headmaster, getting bitten by a gigantic snake, nearly dying, being in a month-long coma, waking up to being pulled in front of the wizengamot, nearly dying again because the wound had reopened thanks to that stunt, getting his full pardon, being asked to return as the potions professor by Minerva and last but not least: Recovery... well... he really hadn't had the time to visit any of those establishments where a man such as himself indulged. </p><p>And sadly most of his students were off-limits (meaning too young) for him as well. And of those who were old enough most didn't interest him at all (Finch-Fletchley, Smith, Goyle, Boot to name a few... most importantly even Severus had some standards after all), or were straight as an arrow (Corner, MacMillan, Longbottom, Nott and Potter) or attached at the hip to their better half (see Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan and why on earth were these only Gryffindors) or just plain man-sluts (Zabini, Malfoy). </p><p>To be honest... at least he had thought that Potter was attached at the hip with the Weasley-girl, but obviously she was not as diligently loyal to him as he was to her... or they weren't an item anymore. </p><p>He wasn't too sure about that state of affair. </p><p>In all honesty, it was only the second week of term and he had not had the opportunity to observe his students up to this point. But in the end, it didn't matter. Potter might have a nice body and the contrast of his green eyes with the dark hair and tanned skin made for nice wanking material, but the boy was ultimately straight. So no one he would make a move on.</p><p>But all these thoughts didn't help him in this situation. His wand pointed at the cock hanging from the wall, Severus first impulse was to just vanish it. But after a moment of contemplation, he decided to first cast a few diagnostic spells.</p><p>To his utter surprise, he found no alert spells or anything on the piece of flesh. Similarly, there were no curses or pranks or other malicious substances to be found on the 'cock'. </p><p>Confused Snape furrowed his eyebrow and took a few steps to the cock, realising that it was in a very nice height for sucking. He shook his head to get his brain out of the gutter, before he took a deep breath and, still holding his wand readily in one hand, slowly stretched out his other hand to carefully brush with one finger over the limp length. </p><p>Surprised he blinked when he felt the warm skin under his fingertip. When nothing else happened he hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his hand around the cock and gave it a long stroke. He jumped a little when he felt the flesh under his fingers twitch and starting to harden. Automatically he loosened his touch and took a step back, raising his wand to do a few more different diagnostic charms.</p><p>“Oh...”, a brow raised itself impressed when he got the results back from this round of diagnostics. </p><p>It seemed someone had succeeded in creating a potion that temporarily detached the sexual organ of the recipient and send it to a private place, near the person that was most compatible with them as long as said person was within a one-kilometre radius. </p><p>If found by the 'owner' the organ would automatically reattach itself to them. If not... well... his charms showed him, that five orgasms would be needed for the organ to pull their 'owner' to them. Luckily the potioneer had been able to combine their potion with a stamina-potion so that the requirement could be met in a quite timely manner. In any other scenario, the time-limit for the displacement would be met after two days at the latest.</p><p>Severus licked his lips and eyed the penis again. Another charm cast showed him, that the cock seemed to belong to a young adult. It didn't show him how old they were exactly, but that they were somewhere between the age of 17 and 30 and healthy. He tried one more spell to get the name of the person, but sadly the potion seemed to scramble the results.</p><p>'Well... there goes to hoping that it's someone remotely passable.', Severus thought to himself, falling to his knees and ignoring that he would probably have been able to deduct who this beautiful cock belonged to, if only he had taken the time to take a walk through the school. Someone should, first and foremost, be searching for it.</p><p>Carefully he wrapped his hand around the thick flesh again and slowly stroked it. Again he licked his lips, then leaned forward to wrap them around the bulbous, cut cockhead, slowly, a bit sloppily sucking the thick piece of flesh into his suddenly too hungry mouth. </p><p>Merlin... it truly had been too long. Severus salivated at the taste. Musky... a bit bitter but clean and so delicious...</p><p>Twirling his tongue around the tip he couldn't help the groan escaping him. Fuck... even if this was Goyles cock... Severus would be hard-pressed to never do this again if the man always tasted so wonderful. </p><p>Pressing the cockhead against the inside of his cheek he carefully pulled back, savouring the feeling of the prick slowly hardening, veins starting to pulse and bulge out, while Severus traced them carefully with his tongue.</p><p>He let the cock out of his mouth to give it a few strokes with his hand, thumbing the underside, before he leaned forwards again to mouth along the upper side of it. Beautiful... just beautiful. This twitching when his thumbnail touched a vein under the cockhead, the penis growing steadily to its fully erect state. </p><p>“Oh yes...”, the Potions Master groaned to himself as he let his eyes wander appreciatively along the turgid length. “Just beautiful.”, he murmured to himself, then licking along the dick again. He felt himself get hard at the feeling of long missed cock in his mouth. </p><p>He put one hand in his lap, pressing against his own, insistent getting erection, while his other hand grabbed the slightly furred testicles protruding from his wall. Carefully he weighed them in his palm, rolling them between his fingers and moaned when the action produced a little bit of pre-cum dribbling out of the tip in mouth. </p><p>The taste of bitterness and male arousal exploded on his tongue and Snape closed his eyes in appreciation when he felt his own cock twitch. God... how he had missed this. This weight in his mouth, the musky smell, the taste of cum... not quite palatable... but addicting... More... he wanted more!</p><p>Again he sucked the hardness into his wet mouth, exploring it with his lips, tongue and even giving the length a little hint of teeth just to find out how this person reacted to this kind of sharp but bearable pain. The further hardening of the prick answered that question without Severus needing anyone to talk to him.</p><p>To be honest, he missed a bit the feeling of fingers twisting into his hair and holding him in place, as well as the feeling of the cock pumping in and out of his mouth, but he just had to work with what he had been given. </p><p>Slowly he went down further and further on the erection, swallowing, again and again, to get the head into his throat and relish in the stretched feeling of his oesophagus. Sadly he was only able to get the very tip into his throat before his big nose hit the wall. </p><p>Frustrated Severus grumbled to himself, but didn't want to risk a cushioning charm on the wall as he didn't know what kind of effect that could have on the owner of this nice 'prick'. (ultimately, he couldn't be sure that there was really no attachment of the owner's feelings to the wall at all. And if he did the wrong thing the nice hard cock would most likely deflate in seconds...)</p><p>So he had no other choice but to encircle the base of the cock protruding out from the wall and massage it gently while he started bobbing his head, enjoying the taste, the weighty feeling on his tongue and the manly smell penetrating his nostrils.</p><p>From time to time he pulled off entirely to breath over the wet flesh and lick the pre-cum up from the weeping slit, until he bowed a bit more forward, pointing the erection upwards, and stroking it faster while he enveloped the warm testicles before him in his mouth, sucking gently at them, laving them with his tongue and then slowly licking a line from the balls, along the underside of the prick to the tip again, engulfing the whole thing one more time, while one hand started massaging the sack and the other wrapped around the base again.</p><p>Severus' own prick pulsed in his trousers, but strangely he didn't have the desire to touch it. </p><p>Somehow the feeling of the dick in his mouth was enough for him at the moment.</p><p>Snape moaned as he felt the testicles in his hand starting to draw up, contracting under his fingers and the fluid in his mouth copiously filling it, before a spurt of cum burst out of the tip in his mouth. Automatically the man swallowed it, quickly followed by a second, a third and even a small fourth spurt. He backed away a bit, suckling gently at the cockhead until he had gotten every drop.</p><p>His own penis throbbed in arousal and pain, but... he decided that he would wait for another time when the cock in front of him orgasmed to find his own completion. Most importantly, Severus didn't have the help of a stamina-potion... only four years of sexual frustration and he was afraid to maybe even pass out when he finally came. </p><p>And he didn't think it would be fair to any man to leave them to hang around without their genitals for longer than necessary... not even to forget the fact, that leaving the cock just 'hanging around' for anyone to see who visited Severus' quarters (which were either Minerva, Filius, Pomona or Poppy...) was not a good idea. He was, at the end of the day, the type to jealously guard his good fortune... in this case a tasty, hard, young cock.</p><p>He nosed along the length in front of him, realizing with a smirk, that it hadn't even deflated completely before it started to firm up again. It didn't take long until the cock was hard for a second time and he took it in hand this time planning to bring the other to orgasm with only his palm, fingertips and hints of nails. </p><p>Once or twice, when the cock seemed close to orgasm, he closed his hand around the balls and squeezed them until the length had deflated a bit, before he started stroking it again. Until at last... nearly an hour later he finally allowed the man to come again.</p><p>Licking the semen from his hands he regarded the penis and balls thoughtfully... he had thought a cock would be enough for him... but slowly but surely he started to miss the reactions of a partner... the ability to caress another's body, legs, thighs, stomach, torso... He wanted more... wanted to hear the other person groan, moan... the sweet cries of pain and pleasure the man would let out when Severus edged him towards orgasm and then holding him from it. He wanted to feel the other's hands on himself, wanted to be touched, held... and most of all... his cock pulsed, he wanted to enter the tight space inside the other man, whoever he was... </p><p>Of course, he had a few preferences and if he was honest to himself he fantasized of green eyes that looked down on him, while tanned, calloused fingers touched his head, gripping his hair, while he sucked this gorgeous prick. </p><p>He wanted to sink into the tight arse, that he had watched the last two weeks. (Not that he had been honest with himself until this point... most of all, he was still quite sure, that the other man was straight and so he sadly had to resign himself to fantasy and hoping that this prick didn't truly belong to Goyle or some such.)</p><p>During the handjob, he had moved from his knees into a sitting position. (He wasn't that young anymore after all) </p><p>But now was the first time he started undressing himself. </p><p>If he wasn't able to touch the other one, then he wanted at least to be touched by some part of him on his own body... thus he pulled his teaching robes off, waving them with a swish of his wand onto his sofa, before he unbuttoned his shirt, then his trousers. Getting rid of them the same way as his robes he then pressed his hand again on his twitching erection. </p><p>God... he wanted to come so badly. But no... he would wait... It was, essentially, only three more times and the flesh in front of him started to harden again already.</p><p>Pushing himself up to his knees again he brought the tip of the prick to his chest, slowly pushing it against the hair covering his sternum, rubbing it against his skin, as he slowly moved it until the wet tip met his nipple. </p><p>Severus groaned lowly... god... it felt superb. The heat, the wetness... if he closed his eyes he could just imagine Potters tongue as it shyly lapped at the little nub. </p><p>Merlin... he wanted to touch the boy... but since he had 'only' a cock in front of him to play with, he started dragging it over his body, even standing up and rubbing both their cockheads together, pressing it between his muscled legs and imitating thrusts...</p><p>It felt so damn fabulous. More... he wanted more. He wanted to come... but no... not now... not yet.</p><p>This time he brought the man off by rubbing himself all over the prick and balls on the wall until the sack pulled taut again and pitiful spurts of semen splattered Severus' face. He could basically hear the man in front of him sob in painful arousal... but it still wasn't enough. Neither for the potion itself nor the Potions Master.</p><p>It didn't take long for the overstimulated dick to rise once more. </p><p>Snape smirked sadistically... green, wet, pleading orbs flashed in front of his inner eyes as the man started sucking the cock again. </p><p>It didn't take long for the cock to twitch once more, this time in a futile effort to push out any more cum. Amused the man licked the slit, in which a few last drops of cum had welled up in, when the other had come mostly dry. </p><p>Well, well, well... one more... one last time...</p><p>What to do... what to do... how should he have his fun next... </p><p>He felt his arsehole twitch a bit. </p><p>Very well... his body had spoken. </p><p>He was a top most of the time, but sometimes, like in this instance, he just HAD to have a hard, thick cock inside him... It was a pity, that the other man was not really 'all there', but oh well... that just couldn't be helped. With a grin, he pulled his underwear off, before licking at the other's cock again. When the prick was fully erect he pulled back, grabbed his wand and pointed it at himself. A lubrication and slight stretching spell later (he liked the pain of a stretch even if he was normally more of a sadist) and he turned around. </p><p>He hesitated... then pointed his wand at the wall, and spelt two holes for his legs into it, careful to leave enough space that even should there be some kind of effect on the cock's owner, no one could get hurt. </p><p>Then he turned his arse towards the cock again. Grabbing it with one hand he slowly began to push himself onto the hard flesh. Closing his eyes he let his head fall forward, his eyes fluttering close as he leisurely felt the turgid cock enter him. </p><p>It burned so wonderfully, stretching him, letting him feel the man in his body... Finally, it was all in, warm balls pressing against his own testicles, his buttocks cold against the damn wall... just one more time... then he would have the other person here in his quarters (sadly it would be questionable how the other man would react when confronted with the Potions Master)... but until then he would enjoy the hardness inside him. </p><p>Slowly he pulled away again, then pushing himself back onto the cock, pulling away and back... in and out. Harder, faster, more. </p><p>He adjusted his position so that the erection grazed his prostate at the man's every back-thrust. </p><p>Severus groaned, his arms trembling under him while he fucked himself on the thick prick again and again. It felt good... so god damn good... and it took him only a few minutes more until he felt his channel clench rhythmically around the hard cock inside him as he came, without even touching his own prick. It had been too long. And the penis, so hard and hot inside him, had triggered his desperation.</p><p>His arms could no longer hold him upright and he collapsed onto his chest, even while he felt the cock inside him twitch in another orgasm. Then... slowly but surely his body was pressed forward by a warm body behind him that seemed to grow out of the wall...</p><p>“Professor?!”, sounded a hoarse voice behind him. Severus tried to answer but didn't bring out more than a strange-sounding garble. He only hoped that whoever that was behind him, wouldn't pull out too soon... he quite liked the feeling of THIS cock, even soft, inside himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chap will be Harry's side of the story^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something to nibble on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all started with Ginny's apology. More or less at least. </p>
<p>Harry had refused her pleading to get back together again after the last of funerals had been over and first Snape, then Fred had come out of their respective comas. Both men had been extremely lucky, but while Fred had been able to leave the hospital soon after the trauma to his head had been fixed, Snape had had a relapse because of those damn old geezers of the wizengamot. </p>
<p>Harry had been about to try it again with Ginny, but after he had heard her subtly trying to undermine his efforts to get Snape a full pardon amongst other things... well... his understanding of her comments had been a bit limited, to say the least. </p>
<p>Especially since Neville who had gotten it even worse than Ginny that year, was still a fiercer supporter of Snape and had even said, that he was sure that it had been the then-Headmaster who had provided Aberforth with the financial aid to feed all the students in the Room of Requirement. </p>
<p>Something the old pub-owner had confirmed at Snape's trial and which had been one of the main reasons why Snape had gotten his pardon. After all... he must have known where all the students had been and still hadn't betrayed their whereabouts to anyone else. </p>
<p>On the contrary... Neville had testified that he had seen Snape meet his eyes and then redirecting the Carrows from the corridor on the seventh floor when a group of students had cut it very close with getting to safety.</p>
<p>But Ginny hadn't wanted to hear a word of it, very much to Harry's consternation. She seemed wilfully blind, only wanting to see what confirmed with her world-view. </p>
<p>He had tried to help her, told her that she needed to get help, but she had been clingy only wanting to snog and ignoring him when he tried to slow everything down. Finally, he had told her, that he didn't think that a relationship between them would be healthy at all. (And if he was honest with himself... it had been an absent-minded comment from McGonagall to Snape that Harry had overheard involuntarily when he had come to visit the Potions Master in the hospital that gave him the incentive.)</p>
<p>“It is beautiful, but also somewhat strange to see those two together... you know Severus... sometimes if one sees them only fleetingly... it is as if James and Lily had come back to live.”, she had said.</p>
<p>Harry's first reaction had been denial... but then he had thought about it. Two days later he had found himself with his head over the toilet, vomiting and vowing to himself to live his own life and not his fathers, nor his mothers. </p>
<p>That had also been the reason for not only ending things with Ginny completely, but also to persuade Ron to come back to Hogwarts as well. </p>
<p>Harry had decided, that it was time to go into himself and take the year he would need to get his NEWTs to honestly think about his life. </p>
<p>What he wanted to do, who he wanted to be. </p>
<p>And it had started with him noticing, as he had watched Seamus and Dean kiss like the world was ending, that he might have a small interest in the male form as well. </p>
<p>Over the next week, he had watched the school body and analysed his reactions to everyone. </p>
<p>He had realized that, while he appreciated the female form as well, it was the male body that took precedence at the forefront of his mind.</p>
<p>There were few blondes who he found interesting, Malfoy had a nice pair of... legs, if Harry was honest with himself, but otherwise, blondes just didn't seem to do it all that much for him. But they were still more than the redheads. </p>
<p>No... McGonagall's comment had cured him of any desire towards the redheaded population at this time... even if they were male. It was a preference that might change... but for the moment at least he'd thankfully refuse any and all redheads.</p>
<p>And dark hair? </p>
<p>Well... he truly seemed to have a thing for dark hair. Especially in combination with paler skin and dark eyes. And yes... it was curse-it-all Professor Severus Tobias fucking Snape who had started being the star of Harrys late-night fantasies.</p>
<p>Still... he had tried being friendly with Ginny (also because he really didn't want any more problems with Ron), but she had been in a snit with and ignored him until this evening when she had come to him, handing him two sugar-quills with the words: “Sorry... I get it now... you have to find the right person for yourself.” </p>
<p>Then she had left the common room and Harry standing there, holding the quills had blinked confusedly. </p>
<p>Finally, he had shrugged, sat down and pulled out his homework to get at least this over with. He would never understand women and trying to just seemed to implode his brain. Better concentrate on doing school work... that would distract him.</p>
<p>Thus an hour or so later he was in the middle of his Herbology-essay when he started nibbling at one of the Sugar-quills from Ginny. </p>
<p>At first, nothing happened and he successfully argued that a hybrid of the magical Devils Snare and the muggle flytrap could only end in tears, since he was sure such a thing would end up being deadly, when he felt a strange tingle and then an equally unexpected 'fresh', 'chilly' feeling in his nether regions. </p>
<p>He blinked, took a short glance around before laying the sugar-quill down and using the hand to tentatively reach down between his legs. He swallowed hard. </p>
<p>Nothing... there was nothing... not nothing meaning that nothing was wrong, or that he was sitting there with no fabric covering his crotch, but literally NOTHING. He felt himself go pale. He had something of a feeling, that he could still feel his prick, but...</p>
<p>The chair clattered to the floor as Harry jumped to his feet, grabbed the sugar-quill and hurried to the dormitory. He hoped that Ron and Hermione were no longer busy because he REALLY had to talk to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stormed into the room registering with relief, that Hermione was just putting her blouse back on: </p>
<p>“RON! WHAT IS THIS?” </p>
<p>He held the Sugar-Quill in front of his best friends long nose.</p>
<p>Ron's blue eyes crossed as the boy tried to detect what exactly that thing in front of him was.</p>
<p>“A Sugar-Quill?”, he asked ironically before taking it from Harry's hand and giving it a closer look. Then he paled too. His freckles stood out as he looked at the other teenager, then down at his groin-region: “Um... Harry... do you still have your... you know...” He stammered, slowly turning an embarrassed red.</p>
<p>Harry swallowed hard, then slowly shook his head: “No...”</p>
<p>Ron groaned and slapped his hands in front of his face: “Blimey... Harry... Merlin... I'm so sorry... I don't know where you got them but... sorry!”</p>
<p>“What is it, Ron?”, came the confused question from his girlfriend, but the redhead only looked at Harry with an unsure look on his face.</p>
<p>The Boy-Who-Lived-Again closed his eyes, then waved his hand, murmuring a low: “Got them from Ginny... Explain!”</p>
<p>And Ron cleared his throat and then stated with an ashamed sounding voice: “It's Fred 'n Georges newest product. Something to celebrate they said. The Quills are soaked in a neutral-tasting potion. They said that it's to help getting couples together who are really compatible. It's a bit of a mix of divination, arithmancy and potions science... But only if a compatible person is 'near' the eater of the quill. Inside a one-kilometre radius. If no one is compatible then nothing will happen. But if it happens you... well... you have to either find your cock yourself... or the compatible person has to get you off five times, then you are pulled to them like a portkey or something... or two days pass by.”</p>
<p>“What on earth?”, Hermione cried out incredulously: “What are those two thinking! What if something happened? Or the genitals appear in a public space? This could get them arrested!”</p>
<p>Ron shrugged helplessly: “People are warned about the dangers and are also asked to not give these things to anyone without their knowledge. Nothing will appear in public places. That is something of a requirement as well. It will appear in a place that is not frequented by a lot of people and only near-magical auras. I don't remember really how that works... anyway... George said that it is really popular not only amongst teenagers and I know that most have heard about it already. They also only sell them to those over sixteen, so that everyone has at least been through the Sex-Ed-course by Pomfrey...” </p>
<p>He gave Harry a crooked grin: “You know... the Sex-Ed you missed because you became sixteen during the holidays before the sixth year. And you know how Pomfrey always collects all students that became sixteen during the last school year at the end of said year. And well... the ending of our sixth year... Neville said that she had taken them aside at the beginning of their seventh year so that everyone would know what to do and not to do...” </p>
<p>He thought a bit: “I think Pomfrey has put a note on the notice board a few days ago that anyone over sixteen not having had Sexual Education yet should come to the hospital wing on some day next week so that the most important things can be explained to them. You know... safe-sex, sex-magic and stuff like that.” </p>
<p>He shrugged his shoulders at the desperately embarrassed looking Harry in front of him: “I don't think Fred 'n George took into account the chaos of the last few years. Or rather they said since their recommendation was to not use them on someone else and that it wouldn't work for anyone younger than sixteen anyway and they had already added a whole bunch of warnings like 'be careful if you displace your genitals that you are able to produce a voiding spell so as to not bother other people with your excretions' or 'please remember if you find yourself confronted with an unknown set of genitals which you want to put into your own genitals, that you utilise either your fingers (to stretch and in some cases lubricate yourself), muggle-protection and/or corresponding spells to avoid medical issues.' and other such stuff, so that anything else would not be their responsibility... </p>
<p>“They said they did give out a little pamphlet where it was also recommended that the buyer uses a tracking spell on their genitals before using the quills so as to find them before the given time-frame, and not be 'without' for such a long time... and to 'be advised that you could end up loosing your virginity to someone unknown'. But they also give only out three Quills per person. And really: most honestly use them on themselves to try and find their 'soul-mate' as a lot of the girls call it. </p>
<p>“And before you ask: Yes, Hermione, it also works for women and anyone else really... it basically transfers the main external sexual organs of a person to a wall. Well in case of women there is a bit of a channel there too, but not very deep. Anyway...” </p>
<p>Ron cleared his throat again and looked at Harry: “You can either try to find your cock and balls... but if I think of the size of Hogwarts that just seems crazy. Or you can wait till someone finds them and gives you five orgasms. Or... and that's the most likely scenario: You will have to wait for two days.”</p>
<p>A dry sob escaped Harry and he pressed his hands against his face: “Fuck... I'll kill Ginny...”</p>
<p>“What was she thinking.”, Hermione shook her head, then sat down next to Harry and rubbed his back: “Do you think it will be her?”</p>
<p>But the dark-haired boy shook his head: “Not really. Lately, I think I'm gay anyway...” </p>
<p>He faltered, taking a short glance at Ron's face and gave a sigh of relief when he realized that there was only understanding in the other boy's blue eyes: “Sorry I didn't tell you two before...”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled and leant her head against Harry's, trying to reassure him: “Don't worry... We already thought as much... especially after the sixth year. Your obsession with your Prince... well...” She couldn't help giggling: “And lately you've been watching him a lot again.”</p>
<p>She looked at Harry, taking in his pink cheeks, and smiled: “Do you think it could be him?”</p>
<p>But the look on Harry's face only grew darker: “No... with my luck it's... I don't know... Malfoy... or Filch.”</p>
<p>“Well, Malfoy at least knows how the stuff works.”, Ron interjected: “Fred told me that he bought two Quills to 'Get the perfect pureblood to continue the Malfoy-name' or some such, when he came to the shop with Zabini who also got a few himself.”</p>
<p>Harry blinked confused: “And what if the 'pureblood' is no pureblood, or male or I don't know... something?”</p>
<p>Ron shrugged: “Dunno, maybe he won't care if it's not a pureblood or human. And after all male, female or something else doesn't matter for reproduction anyway...”</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw the confusion in Harry's face only growing: “Harry... we have magic. There are a lot of possibilities for people of the same gender or different species to get children. Some work naturally because of our inert magic, others have to be helped along with potion support. Why do you think one of the reasons a lot of people didn't protest all that much against Snape's pardon were his potions skills. His potions are first-rate and especially for difficult pregnancies, be they human, male, female a lot of potions can be needed. And that is really a thing of quality over quantity.”</p>
<p>Stunned Harry nodded, but then jumped when he felt a light touch on his not-in-the-near-vicinity-being-cock: “Fuck...”</p>
<p>“What is it?”, asked Ron concerned and Harry made a vague movement in the direction of his groin.</p>
<p>“Someone touched me.”</p>
<p>“Well...”, Hermione cleared her throat, then jumped to her feet and smiled a bit embarrassed at her best friend: “Well Harry... in this situation, the best might be to get onto your bed, close your curtains and keep your clothes and wand about so that you are safe when you're pulled along by the potion, okay?” </p>
<p>She looked at Ron, then again at Harry and grinned a little: “Better use a silencing charm. We will check in about four hours if you are still here, ok? If not... I hope it is someone nice. Or at least someone you can imagine being with.” With that, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him along outside of the dormitory leaving the black-haired boy alone sitting on his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sucked in a bit of air as, in the exact moment the door closed, he felt a warm wet cavern enveloping the tip of his prick. “Oh shite...”, he groaned before pulling off his shoes, and crawling onto the mattress and closing the drapes behind him. He cast the recommended silencing charms and then lay on his back, his wand kept in his hand, while he waited for the start of this ride-of-his-life... god... he just hoped it was NOT Ginny...</p>
<p>Being sucked off was a wonderful feeling and Harry marvelled at the skill of his 'partner'. He wasn't sure what that feeling was, when his cockhead got squeezed from all sides, but that sensation in combination with the massaging of his testicles let him see stars.</p>
<p>The following handjob, on the other hand, was cruel but magnificent in its painful squeezing and twisting. He would have never thought that he could appreciate the light scratching of nails on the sensitive skin of his prick, but he did. </p>
<p>God, did he ever... and then getting edged to the brink of orgasm, only to be pulled back by the hurting of his squeezed balls. Fuck... oh... he got a new kink...</p>
<p>The third time, the touch of his prick against hairy skin, a flat chest and then a hard cock(?) made the boy groan: “God... yes... please... Snape... more...” He felt himself grow red especially when he thought who his partner would be in reality... His luck would really be, that it would be someone not his type at all... But oh well... a boy could dream, right?</p>
<p>He sobbed when he finally came this third time. His balls hurt, his prick felt a bit chaffed and on one hand, he wanted it to stop, but on the other hand, he couldn't help wishing it would continue forever.</p>
<p>The wet tongue was something of a relief against the slight burning feeling in his crotch, but this time as well he was pulled to a painfully good, dry orgasm. </p>
<p>He whimpered, tears sliding down his face. </p>
<p>God... he would kill Fred and George if they didn't revise this stuff. </p>
<p>Five times? That was more than he could recommend in such a short time-frame. But he had come this fourth time and the fifth seemed very near, if the feeling on his cock was any indication. </p>
<p>He felt himself harden again under the experienced tongue on his cock, then he felt cool air, a warm hand grabbing him and suddenly a nearly painfully tight channel wrapping itself slowly around him. </p>
<p>His hips arched from the beddings but it didn't help at all. He gasped for air, helplessly writhing on the bed covers. He was losing his mind, losing his virginity to some guy's arse and he couldn't even touch him... not talking about moving himself. The boy wanted to thrust into the other person, feel it more. Harder. But he couldn't. Everything was at the mercy of his partner. The depth, the touches, the movements... the speed.</p>
<p>Harry groaned and whined and whimpered with every thrust from the hot warmth. </p>
<p>Every time he was pulled into the slick channel he begged for mercy, for more, for relief. </p>
<p>Again and again, he sank into the unknown man's arse. Thrust after thrust, he felt himself closing towards his climax until finally, the muscles around his cock started clenching rhythmically. The Gryffindor sobbed one last time and came once more dry, his cock pulsing in a painful rhythm. </p>
<p>Slowly he felt himself being pulled by 'his cock' through space until he seemed to step out a wall. He knelt pressed against the wall, his legs between the thighs of the naked man in front of him. Curious he took in the pale planes of soft skin, the dark-haired head, the collapsed form in front of him and the faded tattoo on the man's left arm.</p>
<p>“Professor?”, he asked hoarsely. </p>
<p>He wasn't truly able to see the others face, but he was quite sure, that it was his Potions Professor in whose arse he was still snugly embedded. Especially when he heard the dark voice that came out in an incomprehensible mess. Yes... definitely Snape!</p>
<p>Looking down on himself he realized that the other man had put his feet through the wall to be able to fuck himself on Harrys cock. </p>
<p>And now he seemed to be completely exhausted.</p>
<p>The young man swallowed.</p>
<p>Snape.</p>
<p>Had fucked... himself...</p>
<p>On Harrys cock.</p>
<p>He groaned when he felt the desperate twitch as his cock tried to rise again. Oh god... please... not again... Snape in him? Ok anytime! But his own cock? Harrys own cock needed a break. </p>
<p>He wiped the tears from his face before shaking the older man's shoulder: “Where is your bedroom, Sir? I need a break before we talk... and you?”</p>
<p>One of Snape's hands seemed to move in one direction, even if the man didn't seem to be able to move otherwise. </p>
<p>Still... Harry took the direction, pulled out of his Professor, levitated him in the directed direction, found the bedroom and laid the man out on the dark beddings. </p>
<p>He hesitated, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing and as such pulled of his own clothes, laid his wand onto the nightstand before crawling into the bed himself. Rearranging so that they lay next to each other he looked at the man in front of him, sprawled helplessly on the covers. He leant towards him and helped the older one to get into a more comfortable position. Then he shyly raised his eyes to look into Snape's face.</p>
<p>Calm, black eyes watched him and Harry swallowed: “Okay... um...” </p>
<p>He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and was quite sure that he had become beet-red: “So... this is the newest product from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes... Didn't know what it was.” </p>
<p>He met Snape's narrowed eyes, glanced to the side and confessed in a strangely small voice: “I thought it were normal Sugar-Quills. Ginny gave them to me. I thought it was an apology from her for sulking so much after I finished things between us.”</p>
<p>A questioning grunt came from the other man and Harry hesitantly met Snape's eyes again: “I don't know if you knew, but I had heard McGonagall that one time where she talked to you about me and Ginny... after that I did a bit of self-reflection and realized that I was, in a very creepy manner, trying to make my parents proud of me. That's why I decided to come back to Hogwarts and see what I really want to do with my life. In the process, I noticed that I do in fact prefer men to women and well... black-haired, sneering older gits to nice lighter-haired younger guys.” </p>
<p>Harry shrugged helplessly, fidgeting around a bit. The Gryffindor couldn't hold back a sharp sucking of breath as the movement rubbed his oversensitive cock against his own leg: “Er... you don't have something for that, by chance?”</p>
<p>He nodded in the direction of his chaffed penis and then looked at Snape again with an embarrassed expression on his face. Strangely it helped that the man only rolled his eyes, turned to his bedside-table and rummaged inside the drawer for a few moments. After not even a minute the man turned back to Harry again and passed him a vial with creamy paste.</p>
<p>“Here. That should help.”, the man paused: “Did anyone explain to you the requirements for the potion those terrible twins used?”</p>
<p>A shy smile crept on Harry's lips and he nodded, while starting to use the cream on his sensitive organs: “Yeah... compatibility... I think they meant about more than sex, right?”</p>
<p>The Potions Master smirked a little: “Indeed. I propose, that we will rest a little and then see how much we are able to... combine.”</p>
<p>Harry got red again: “You mean fuck, right?”</p>
<p>The lips of the older man pulled up a little more and he promised in a husky voice: “Indeed, Mister Potter. After all... you have had the pleasure of coming inside my arse once. I think turn-about would be fair play in this instance, don't you?”</p>
<p>The Gryffindor grinned and nodded enthusiastically: “Yep... Definitely!”</p>
<p>With these words, he robbed a bit nearer to the other man and when Snape didn't seem to plan protesting, Harry pressed himself against the older one. He then pulled the covers over them, snuggled against Snape and hoped, that maybe he would be woken this time by the man's cock in Harry's own arse. </p>
<p>That would be nice... and his cock might even recover in time for a second round of plundering in Snape's depths. </p>
<p>He smiled when he felt a long pale arm wrap around him and pull him against the hard planes of Snape's body. Yes..., he answered his 'inner Hermione', this was definitely a situation he could live with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, well, that was part two. I hope you liked it. I have to say, I'm quite happy with my explanation, what do you think? I would love some comments and kudos^^<br/>A small epilogue will follow in a few days I think. <br/>And then I think I'll try begging Nana-kun to allow me to cut the 'voice-message' into a nice little podfic. Especially his Ron is just... fabulous!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epilogue: Something to work on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fred? Georg?”, sounded Harry Potters voice through the floo and the young man standing in his shop-backroom turned his head around towards the hearth.</p><p>“HARRY!”, he cried happily putting down the strange-looking substance in his hand and taking a step towards the flames: “Our benefactor! What can your lowly subjects do for you this fine evening? Forge is out for the moment, but I am at your disposal.”</p><p>A small, crooked grin flashed over Harry's lips before he became serious as he explained: “You should talk to your sister a bit... about the safe usage of your products and stuff you know...” </p><p>He seemed to shuffle around a bit and the twin started to fear the worst: “What did she do?”</p><p>“Well... she gave me one of your sugar-quills... didn't know what they were and well...” A bright red flush erupted on Potters cheeks and Fred couldn't contain a little grin, before becoming concerned: “Okay... is everything all right? Still everything there or do you need the antidote?”</p><p>Harry blinked: “Antidote? You have an antidote?”</p><p>“Of course.”, the twin furrowed his eyebrow: “Otherwise it would be too dangerous to sell... Because if you have to leave the radius you have to come back inside the time-frame or everything has to be grown back you know. That's why we made so many regulations for that stuff... took ages to develop so that we got everything we wanted together... there are still a few kinks we have to work out but... for the moment it is relatively safe and we decided that people needed the fun!”</p><p>Green slitted eyes glared at him and Fred swallowed hard when he heard his brothers best friend ask: “Oh... a few 'kinks'? Could one of those few 'kinks' be... that it takes FIVE FUCKING ORGASMS TO BE REUNITED WITH ONE'S FAVOURITE PARTS???”</p><p>Involuntarily Fred took a step back and cleared his throat before he murmured: “Yeah... we do try to get it down to three... but it's difficult.” He looked around the backroom and then back to Harry's face again: “Do you need a salve for... you know?”</p><p>But Harry shook his head: “No... thanks... Snape already gave me some... Talk to Ginny, so I don't have to and instead can go back to fucking or being fucked by Snape, okay Gred?”</p><p>And with one last look at the open-mouthed young man, the younger Gryffindor pulled back, ended the floo-call before he looked at his dark-haired teacher who stood a few paces behind him: “Well, what do you say? How many times can we do it without potions-help?”</p><p>~~~ Fin ~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I hope you liked it and are not too disappointed that I didn't do more to Ginny. But I thought a bit of an ominous ending would be better.</p><p>Maybe leave a comment or review?</p><p>P.S. I posted a little humoristic One-Shot "Another Voldemort". Maybe you'll look into it?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was inspired by 'Willy, Willy, on the Wall' insofar that I had read the description and warnings, but not yet opened the link when inspiration struck. Thus I started writing last night and finally finished today. Afterwards, I read the above-mentioned story, but while it has its similarities, I find that my story is quite different in the end. At least I think so... What do you think? Did you like it? Do leave me a comment.</p><p> </p><p>By the way: Yes I'm still working on the side-stories to 'Lost Item', but had a lot of work the last months till yesterday so I'm only slowly starting to get into the zone again. And well... I just HAD to write this first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>